


Comfort in the Long Dark

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Moria" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  This is probably a little out-of-character for Aragorn, but then again, maybe not... *grin*





	Comfort in the Long Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Moria" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is probably a little out-of-character for Aragorn, but then again, maybe not... *grin*

Boromir made his way back from the hobbits' corner, their dark-fears soothed by his story.

Aragorn sat, strangely stiff, by the doorway. Odd--he'd been asleep earlier.

"Aragorn? Are you well?"

"Fine." Curt, tight voice.

Ah--Aragorn, as a Ranger, would have spent most, if not all, of his life out of doors, under broad skies. He must be feeling cramped and ill-at-ease here, surrounded by stone and darkness. So Boromir sat down next to the Ranger, slipped an arm around his shoulders, and began to tell a story... and with each word, the stone slipped away to night sky.


End file.
